


Mercy

by Ceetlejuice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, Angry Sex, Begging, Dom!Loki, Evil!Loki, First Time, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, MindControled!Tony, Non Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds a way to control Tony with his scepter after failing the first time. Tony is under Loki's control for the most part, but his arc reactor messes with the magic in his body, causing him to actually be more aware through some of it. Loki has his way with him when he is able to get him under his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on Avengerskink, and I ran across a prompt that I sort of liked. For the most part anyways. I changed it up so much, that I don't feel like its even like the prompt any longer. Oh well. This was the workings of my mind at 8 in the morning, being sick with a cold, and watching netflix. Do enjoy. Be WARNED! There has rape and mind control in it. If you don't like it, don't read it, please. Any and all mistakes are mine.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki smiled as he touched the scepter to Tony's chest with a 'ting'. Loki looked to the man confused as he slowly realized nothing was happening. 

"This usually works...." He said as he pulled the scepter back, touching it to his chest again with another 'ting'. Tony opened his mouth, beginning to say something, when Loki grabbed him by his t-shirt. He pulled him forward with such force that the fabric ripped in his hand. Tony gripped at Loki's arm as the god ripped the shirt off of him completely. 

"Let me go!" Tony yelled when Loki finally pulled back, staring at his bare chest. 

"So..." Loki motioned to his chest with a smile. "This is some new form of Midgardian armor? It's a bit small." He laughed as he looked at the buzzing circle in Tony's chest. 

"No, this is something I invented." Tony stated as he took a step back. He felt more vulnerable now than he did before. Not like his t-shirt would have helped him much anyways.

"Really?" Loki smiled as he walked towards him. "Do explain..." He said, genuinely interested how a simple man could make something that could shield him from the god's magic. 

"I don't have to tell you a god damn thing." Tony all but hissed at him as he backed up as far as he could without scaling the bar.

"Are you frightened, Stark?" Loki asked as he stood less than two feet in front of the man. He looked Tony up and down, memorizing every inch of his body. "I think....given another chance..." He brought the scepter up to touch his bare skin instead. 

"I am not scared of--" Tony's eyes went wide as he felt the surge of magic and energy course through his body. He shook slightly as he fell to his knees. "Ah--" He gripped at his arc reactor, the invention buzzing as if trying to stop the magic from entering his body, but failing. 

"There we are." Loki smiled. "On your knees...just as you belong." He said as he ran the bladed edge of the scepter along Tony's neck, forcing him to look up as his eyes went a hue of blue. 

Tony gripped at his bare chest harder, as if he could pull the magic out of him. "S-stop." He groaned as he doubled over in pain.

Loki looked to Tony, smile growing wider as he watched the man squirm. "Look at you." He spat as he knelt down to cup the man's chin in his hand. "Pathetic. Just like every other useless mortal on this realm!" He threw Tony to the ground fully, moving to stand over him. He watched as the man curled into a ball as the magic continued to destroy his body and take control. He looked out the window, seeing the battle that raged on outside. 

"I have a bit of time to myself at the moment." He stated as he looked back down to Tony as he began to still. "Maybe...you are not so useless after all." The god laughed as he bent down to grab Tony by his hair, lifting him back up to his knees. "Open that beautiful mouth for me." He ordered, his hand gripping tightly in the man's hair. 

Tony looked up at the god, his eyes completely blue at this point. He slowly opened his mouth, just as he was told, even thought he was screaming on the inside. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to gain control. He felt like he was still there, with little control over his body. Loki noticed he still had some control. He figured it was only because of the mechanical device in his chest. He saw no major problem with it right now. 

"That's right." Loki said as he began to walk backwards towards the large sofa in the middle of the room, dragging Tony by his hair, his mouth still open as ordered. 

The god dropped his scepter to the soft cushions as he moved to sit down, pulling Tony between his knees. He removed his hand from the man's hair, leaning back, watching him. Tony shook his head as he shut his mouth, closing his eyes tightly again. Loki leaned up a bit, wondering how he was able to do that. He had never had this problem with anyone else as of yet. He assumed he would not be able to gain control back. There was no way. 

"Now, lets see if we can find something useful to do." Loki said as he pulled his coat back from his legs, spreading them a bit further. He reached down, watching Tony as he unlaced his black breeches. 

Tony watched on, seemingly unbothered on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. He was trying to get control back. Meanwhile, Loki freed himself from his breeches, stroking himself to full hardness as he watched Tony. 

"Come here." Loki said sternly as he gripped himself at the base, holding his cock up straight for the man to see. Tony looked on as he placed his hands on the god's knees, pulling himself up to rest his face in his lap. Loki lifted Tony's chin with his free hand while his other pushed his cock forward, rubbing it against the man's lips. He smiled as he smeared pre cum over the soft lips of the helpless hero.

"Suck." He ordered calmly, as if he was telling someone to hand him something. Tony locked eyes with him as his tongue darted out to lap at the head before taking it into his mouth. Loki moaned softly as he watched Tony move further down his length, having to eventually move his hand from the base so the man could take him into his mouth even further.

"Yes...yes....just like that..." He said as he ran his hand through the brunette's hair. Tony shut his eyes for a moment, stopping his motions, shaking his head slightly. Loki tightened his grip in his hair, bringing him back to his control.

"Focus, Stark." He hissed as he forced the man's head down all the way before pulling it back up. Tony choked as he tried to keep up with the way Loki made him bob up and down on his length. He could not, even under Loki's control, take all of the god. He continued to choke and gasp as Loki used his mouth. 

"Enough." He huffed as he threw Tony's head off of him, causing the man to cough violently. He stood up, waving his hands in the air, causing his breeches to completely disappear. He bent down, grabbing Tony by his hair again, throwing him onto the sofa, bending him over the back. He snapped his fingers as he climbed on behind him. Tony's own pants disappeared just as quickly as Loki's did only moments before. He could do nothing as he felt the the god's cock teasing at his hole. For a moment Tony came to, just a little bit.

He felt the god slowly start to push into him, causing him to try to jerk away with a soft whimper. He winced in pain as he felt himself being stretched fully without any prep. 

"No." Loki gripped at Tony's wrists, pinning them to the back of the sofa as he leaned over him. "You are not getting out of this I'm afraid." He smiled as he thrusted into him completely. Tony groaned as he rested his head against the back of the couch as the god stilled inside of him. It's like he was in such pain, but was not there to feel it. 

"Does this please you, Stark?" Loki asked as he slowly pulled out of the man, only to shove back into him roughly, causing him to jump forward with a shake. Tony said nothing, only looked straight ahead as he lifted his head from the white sofa. "Answer me." Loki ordered. 

"Y-yes." He groaned as the god began a brutal pace, fucking up into him again and again. Tony shut his eyes tightly as the Loki continued his rough thrusts until he hit something inside of him that made him jump almost over the sofa completely. Loki grabbed at his arms, pinning them behind his back as he stilled. 

"Liked that did you?" He asked as he did it again. Causing Tony to moan out in pure pleasure. "Do you wish for release, man of iron?" Loki asked as he continued his thrusts, holding Tony back. 

"Y-yes." Tony said as he bit the back of the sofa, tears running down his face. 

"Then you will beg!" Loki shouted as he gripped at his wrists hard enough to leave bruises. "Go on." Loki leaned forward as he thrusted into him again, harder than before. "Ah!" Tony shouted as he pushed back against him. "Beg me....beg me like a proper slave." He hissed in his ear. 

"Please. Please, Loki." Tony was begging now. Not being controlled to, just begging because he felt he was finally able to. "Loki, please, I want to come. Let me...." he begged as he gritted his teeth through the pain. 

Loki said nothing as he removed one of his hands from containing Tony's wrists, snapping his fingers. A green wire wrapped itself around the base of Tony's cock as it bobbed back and forth between his legs. The man hissed in pain, realizing what the god had done.

"P-please." He begged again as he felt Loki pick up the pace with his thrusts again.

"I do not care what you get out of this you pathetic waste of space, but I will get my release before I even think of giving you yours." He told him as he gripped his wrists again, pulling them back roughly. "Ah!!" Tony screamed as he was bent backwards. He felt the pain now, and he could barely handle it anymore. 

Loki thrusted into him for a few more minutes before his thrusts became very brutal. Tony eventually felt like he was loosing control of his mind again, staring forward out the window as the battle went on around the tower. 

Loki groaned out, letting go of Tony's arms to grip at his hips, pulling him back against him as he stilled inside of him. "Ah-ah....ah....nnnf...." Loki groaned as he came deep inside of the man, filling him up so much that it spilled out around his cock. He huffed as he pulled out of Tony, his cum leaking down the man's legs and out of his hole. 

"I should leave you like this for them to find." Loki said as he waved his hand around, appearing to be dressed again. "Turn around." He ordered. Tony did as he was told, shinning his blue eyes to the god as he turned to face him. "You will never be nothing more to me. Nothing but a tight hole to find release in. I do not even find you worthy to keep around when I rule this pathetic realm." He spat at him. 

Tony looked on, unable to say anything, but he could hear everything Loki was saying to him. Loki looked down to his weeping cock as it throbbed against his stomach. He looked back up to Tony's face. He bent down to pick up the scepter, pointing it to his chest before tailing it down. 

"I suppose...I will allow you to gain your release." He said as he lowered the sharp weapon to Tony's leaking cock, running it along the green wire. He gave it a quick strike, causing the wire to unravel. 

"Hnnf..." Tony moaned, coming hard, as he felt the smooth edge of the blade rake up his cock, showing no facial expression whatsoever from the magic controlling him. His body tensed as he came all over himself and the blade of the scepter. 

Loki smiled, cocking his head to the side as he watch the man spend himself completely. He lifted the blade to Tony's lips, the shiny alien metal dripping with cum. 

"Clean it up." Loki ordered. Tony brought his tongue out to lap at the blade carefully, cleaning up the mess he had made on it, just as Loki ordered him to do. 

When he felt he was done, Loki pulled the scepter away from his lips. "I suspect they will be up here soon." He closed their eyes, hearing the band of misfits drawing near. "You are too much trouble." He touched the blade to Tony's chest, the magic slowly leaving his body. "Until next time, Mr. Stark..." Loki smiled. "Next time I will not be so kind." He said as he walked away towards the large windows. 

Tony came back just in time to clutch at his chest. Not only did Loki draw out the magic from his body, but the power from his arc reactor as well. Loki smiled as he turned to see the man doubling over in pain again. 

"I thought I would try it out..." He lifted his scepter hearing it buzz with his magic and something more as he listened to Tony gasp for breath. "Let's see if your friends can save you now." Loki laughed as he disappeared in a green mist, just as the avengers showed up to find the man in his horrible state.

**Author's Note:**

> DOES HE LIVE!? DOES HE DIE?! Who knows, even I don't. Maybe a sequel one day? I never know what my twisted mind wants. I hope you enjoyed it. Do comment and let me know what you thought. Be honest.


End file.
